Fanfiksi
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Kuroko menulis fanfiksi tentang hubungannya dan Kise Ryouta! Bagaimana reaksi si pirang saat membacanya? KiKuro, parodi gagal dan abal-abal dari Pesan (dan Sumpah) Terakhir, dari prompt shindannya reloudypie. RnR, please?


***Hai, sore ini saya lagi iseng luar biasa, demi Tuhan dan entitas sesembahan manusia lainnya #plak. Gegara shindannya reloudypie di FFn World, lahirlah fic nista ini dalam waktu sejam kurang beberapa menit xD;; (meskipun melenceng sikit ratingnya lol #disepak) bener-bener deh, kyannot resist ngeparodiin Pesan (dan Sumpah) Terakhir, padahal saya lagi nulis chapter kesembilannya lol. BTW, kalau di fic ini Kise atau Kuroko dibikin sedikit OOC, maaf ya... Namanya juga humor lol #bukanjustifikasihoi. Seperti biasa, Kuroko no Basuke itu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan Malu tapi Mau itu punya Gita Gutawa dan somehow pas buat soundtrack fic ini xD #heh. Seperti biasa, RnR, minna? xD***

Tokyo, musim semi 2010.

_Aku terdiam, bingung, harus bagaimana..._  
_Aku mau, tapi malu..._  
_Aku menyukai gayanya, tingkahnya, senyumnya..._  
_Tapi 'ku malu untuk katakan padanya..._

"Selamat sore..."

Sore itu, Kise yang baru saja tiba dari sekolahnya ke agensi tempatnya bekerja sebagai model langsung disapa dengan jeritan teman-teman wanitanya sesama model. Sebelum Kise datang, mereka bergumul dan mengelilingi layar ponsel salah satu dari mereka sambil makan apel (yang tak disisakan untuknya; ia hanya bisa menahan air liurnya saat melihat kulit-kulit apel yang berserakan di sekitar mereka) dan ngobrol tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting kelihatannya.

"Kyaaa! Yang aslinya datang!," teriak Megumi, salah satu dari gadis-gadis model itu, begitu Kise mengucapkan salam dan masuk ruangan. Teriakan Megumi kontan membuat Kise bengong di tempat.

Jadi... Selama ini, Megumi mengira dirinya imitasi? Yang benar saja? Kalau tas Gucci yang mewah, atau kardigan Dolce & Gabbana, si pirang itu jelas paham bahwa benda-benda seperti itu mudah sekali ditemui barang palsunya dengan kualitas yang beragam, mulai dari yang murahan dan diproduksi dengan mesin massal sampai yang dibuat oleh penjahit betulan sehingga persis sama dengan aslinya layaknya pinang dibelah dua. Tapi kalau manusia yang memakainya... Tentu saja tidak mungkin, bahkan kembar identik saja pasti memiliki kualitas pembeda, bukan?

"Ya- Yang aslinya? Megumicchi, maksudnya apa?," tanya Kise, setelah kebingungannya sedikit tergeser logika. Sayangnya, jawaban Megumi atas pertanyaannya itu malah membuatnya semakin bingung, bukannya membuatnya mengerti dan melupakan jeritan sang gadis yang sebenarnya memekakkan telinga barusan.

"Ne, Kise-kun, kalau punya pacar di klub basket sekolahmu, kenapa tidak pernah bilaaaaang?," balas Megumi, balik bertanya. Shiori, salah satu gadis model lainnya yang biasanya kalem dan lugu pun ikut menimpali di percakapan yang entah kemana arahnya itu.

"Ganteng, tidak? Ada bakat jadi model, tidak?," tanya Shiori pada Kise yang wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi bunga mawar, pipinya merah dan bibirnya manyun merekah seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi batal.

"Terkutuklah para gadis jomblo ini," pikir Kise, tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri juga belum memiliki pasangan karena rasa cintanya pada teman setimnya di klub basket SMP Teikou tak kunjung berbalas.

"Kalian sok tahu sekali. Tahu darimana, coba?," tanya Kise kemudian. Megumi pun dengan bangga menunjukkan ponselnya yang tengah menampilkan sebuah situs.

"Kise-kuuuun, fans-mu saja lebih mengetahuimu daripada kami. Kami jadi cemburu, lho," desis Megumi. Sang model pria pun kemudian merebut ponsel Megumi, untuk membaca situs yang "sok tahu" tersebut. Bukan apa-apa, ia sensitif sekali masalah cinta. Kalau perlu, ia akan lapor manajernya untuk menjebloskan siapapun wartawan yang menulis tentang kehidupan cintanya yang sebenarnya tak pernah ada. Menulis yang begitu kan, sama saja menaburkan garam pada lukanya yang masih basah.

"Sini, aku lihat situsnya," ujar Kise yang kini sedikit marah. Saat ia melihat situs yang tampilannya didominasi warna putih dan biru muda itu, dengan cepat amarahnya berganti menjadi mimpi di tengah (eh, maaf, maksudnya akhir) hari bolong. Pelan-pelan, Kise menggeser layar ponsel Megumi sambil cengar-cengir sendiri, membuat para gadis yang sejak tadi membicarakannya khawatir.

"Kise-kun, kenapa sih...", para gadis yang barusan _fangirling_ itu kini mulai menampakkan perhatiannya.

* * *

_"Kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimana kami memulai hubungan, sini, akan saya ceritakan._  
_Sore itu, saat matahari tenggelam, Kise-kun yang pulang bersama saya mengajak saya berhenti dulu di sebuah taman._  
_Taman itu sepi, tidak banyak orang yang datang ke sana, padahal cuaca musim semi hari itu sedang bagus-bagusnya._  
_Kise-kun kemudian mengajak saya duduk di bangku taman._  
_Katanya, 'Kurokocchi, maukah kau... Anu... Ya...'_  
_Saya tidak suka Kise-kun yang bicaranya tidak langsung pada pokok permasalahan._  
_'Kise-kun, kalau mau meminjam PR, kan bisa di ruang ganti saja...", jawab saya._  
_Biasanya Kise-kun akan gagap seperti ini kalau musim ujian akan datang._  
_Kalau tidak meminjam catatan atau PR, pasti minta diajarkan materi yang ia belum paham._  
_Musim ujian kami masih cukup jauh sebenarnya, jadi mungkin ia mau meminjam PR saja?_  
_'Bu-bu-bu-bukaaaaan! Kurokocchi, mau jadi pacarku tidak?', tanyanya._  
_Hah?_  
_Padahal Kise-kun dan saya sama-sama pria._  
_Memangnya bisa, ya?_  
_Tapi entah mengapa, saya menganggukkan kepala dan wajah saya memerah._  
_Walaupun saya bingung kenapa Kise-kun mau berpacaran dengan saya, tapi sementara ini saya terima dulu saja..."_

Sudah lima belas menit sejak Kuroko masuk lapangan dan mulai asyik dengan ponselnya, dan Akashi mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Memang sih, seharusnya hari itu Kuroko diliburkan karena Kise yang seharusnya berlatih dengannya minta izin tidak bisa latihan karena bekerja (dan Aomine pun kelihatan sedang ogah-ogahan untuk berlatih dengan Kuroko, mungkin karena merasa sudah jago?), tapi itu bukan berarti Kuroko bisa seenaknya masuk lapangan dan tak menyapanya atau langsung mulai latihan pribadi, bukan?

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi.

_Klik. Pesan terkirim._

_Mati saja kalau sang kapten membaca isi tulisannya, _batin Kuroko kemudian.

Kuroko pun menghampiri Akashi. "Ada apa?," tanyanya. Akashi mendengus kesal.

"Hari ini kau memang diliburkan, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa dengan seenaknya datang ke lapangan untuk bersantai dan bertukar email. Sana, lari 80 putaran," ujar Akashi dalam satu nafas. Untung saja ia sedang sedikit baik hari itu, kalau tidak, mungkin nyawa Kuroko sudah berada di ujung guntingnya.

Kuroko, tanpa suara ataupun bantahan (ia tahu membantah perintah sang kapten takkan menghasilkan apa-apa selain kemarahan dan porsi latihan yang dilipatgandakan), pun mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan dalam ruang yang tengah dipakai latihan klub basket itu, sambil berharap pikirannya bisa sedikit lega setelah berlari hingga lelah.

_Terkutuklah si pirang yang tiba-tiba saja menjajah pikirannya._

Ia heran, mengapa hatinya bisa dengan mudah terpaut pada seorang anggota kemarin sore yang baru saja diterima ke tim basket utama SMP Teikou. Seingatnya, ia cuma menyetujui tugas dari Akashi untuk melatih anggota baru yang katanya "bibit unggul", dan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sang anggota baru yang ternyata berprofesi juga sebagai model terkenal bisa menarik perhatiannya, padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah merasa tertarik secara romantis pada siapapun.

_Cinta pertama? Bisa saja._

Hal itu saja sudah dianggap Kuroko sebagai sebuah kesialan.

Betapa tidak? Sifat Kise yang baik (kadang terlalu baik, malah) pada semua orang membuatnya memupus harapan bahwa gestur-gestur semacam pertanyaan apakah ia sudah makan, atau peringatan untuk tak bekerja terlalu keras dan selalu menjaga kesehatan, adalah miliknya semata. Ditambah lagi, gestur-gestur itu akan semakin kuat apabila Kise membutuhkan bantuannya, entah soal pelajaran atau soal latihan basket di lapangan. Oke, anggaplah itu kesialan kedua, karena kesialan pertamanya adalah sudah berani jatuh cinta.

Kesialan ketiganya adalah karena ia harus menerima fakta bahwa objek afeksinya itu adalah seorang yang terkenal, kontras dengan dirinya yang bahkan keberadaannya saja dipertanyakan. Apa kata dunia kalau seorang model berpacaran dengan anak SMP biasa, apalagi anak SMP yang dipacarinya adalah seorang pria kampungan? Tidak, Kuroko tidak setega itu pada Kise, ia tak ingin karir Kise hancur karena menerima pernyataan cinta bodoh darinya.

Toh kalaupun Kise, yang sebenarnya tengah sendiri itu, membutuhkan pacar, tumpukan surat cinta yang tak pernah dibalasnya di loker sepatunya toh bisa menjadi bala bantuan. Pilih saja salah satu gadis yang suratnya paling menarik, paling wangi, paling puitis, atau paling berani, atau jika terlalu pusing, pilih saja secara acak dari semuanya, seperti mengundi lotere. Kuroko yakin Kise toh belum pernah menemui semua gadis yang mengirimi surat-surat itu sebelumnya.

_Oke, cukup soal gadis-gadisnya._

Karena Kuroko tidak pernah bisa menyatakan perasaannya secara verbal dan langsung pada objeknya, maka pelariannya jatuh pada menulis cerita. Berawal dari kehebohan gadis-gadis di kelasnya soal fanfiksi, ia yang cuma mencuri dengar percakapan mereka pun tertarik dan mulai menjelajahi dunia maya untuk mencari informasi tentangnya. Sialnya, fanfiksi ternyata punya efek yang sama seperti si pirang. Sekali klik, lihat, selanjutnya yang kau tahu adalah kau sudah jatuh cinta dan ketagihan.

Ia pun baru mengetahui bahwa fanfiksi dengan tokoh Kise Ryota sudah menumpuk di dunia maya. Banyak penulis wanita yang memasangkannya dengan diri mereka sendiri, atau memasangkannya dengan koleganya sesama model, atau bahkan digambarkan sebagai pangeran kesepian yang tak ragu-ragu tidur dengan siapapun yang ditemuinya. Hei, imajinasi orang kan tak ada batasnya, hanya perlu sebuah "ciri" untuk menarik imajinasi itu dari pelatuknya.

Kemudian, imajinasinya pun keluar dengan bebas dan liar. Ia pun membuat akun di salah satu situs yang banyak memuat fanfiksi-fanfiksi dari tokoh dunia nyata, dan mulai menulis bayangannya tentang sebuah hubungan ideal dengan Kise Ryota.

_Toh, targetnya saja tidak akan pernah membaca..._

Karena diselingi dengan melamun untuk bahan cerita selanjutnya, Kuroko pun menyelesaikan lari 80 putarannya tanpa terasa. Setelah menyelesaikan larinya itu, ia mohon diri untuk pulang pada Akashi. Sepulang latihannya, ia akan beristirahat di rumah, mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, dan memperbarui ceritanya di tengah malam (meskipun nanti ia akan menguap di sekolah esok harinya, dengan iming-iming setumpuk ulasan dari pembaca yang menyemangatinya, ia rela).

* * *

_"Hubungan kami setelah itu rasanya tidak berubah._  
_Kise-kun masih sama seperti biasanya, sampai-sampai saya merasa pernyataannya kemarin cuma iseng belaka._  
_Tapi bisa saja saya yang berharap terlalu besar..._  
_Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kalau dalam hubungan sesama pria,_  
_yang ada di posisi 'wanita', siapa ya?_  
_Apa yang memulai hubungan duluan? Atau yang menyetujuinya?_  
_Masih banyak yang belum saya mengerti, dan nampaknya Kise-kun juga sama._  
_Tapi kalau kita berdua sama-sama menjalaninya, rasanya tidak apa-apa..._  
_Toh, saya mempercayainya..."_

Sejak pulang dari agensinya pukul sembilan malam tadi, hingga lewat tengah malam, Kise tak henti-hentinya menggaruk seprai kasurnya sambil membaca cerita di salah satu situs yang barusan dibaca (sekaligus direkomendasikan) Megumi, teman sekerjanya. Situs yang dibaca gadis-gadis di agensinya itu rupanya adalah situs fanfiksi, dimana para penulisnya memakai tokoh-tokoh terkenal seperti artis, model, dan bintang film untuk cerita mereka. Yang realistis ada, yang rusak sama sekali juga tentunya ada (dan banyak, pula. Ia bahkan sempat tak sengaja membaca cerita bahwa di balik pekerjaannya sebagai model, ia hobi membawa pria dan wanita yang berbeda setiap malamnya ke kamarnya untuk tidur bersama. Sungguh nista, bukan?)

Karena bingung mencari cerita mana yang bagus, ia pun kemudian meneruskan membaca cerita yang barusan dibacanya setelah ia merebut ponsel Megumi. Kebetulan sekali, penulisnya baru saja memperbarui ceritanya. Cerita berjudul "_Two Hurt_" dengan penulis "shadow" itu adalah cerita dimana ia berpacaran dengan teman setimnya, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan menghadapi masalah-masalah yang biasa terjadi dalam hubungan sesama jenis bersama-sama. Ceritanya sederhana, memang, namun yang menohok adalah nama tokoh yang digunakan si penulis. Tokoh Kuroko Tetsuya yang menjadi pacarnya di fanfiksi itu adalah objek cinta satu arahnya sejak beberapa bulan lampau.

Sejak Kise berlatih bersama sang anggota tim yang sering dikatakan sebagai "anggota bayangan" itu, ia seketika jatuh cinta. Sifat pendiamnya adalah kontras dengan sifatnya yang cerewet dan banyak bicara. Kuroko pun tak banyak menceritakan tentang dirinya, dan saat mereka berbicara, ia selalu fokus mendengar keluh-kesah sang model (yang terkadang panjangnya setara jalur Tohoku lama, dengan permasalahan yang antara terlalu mirip dengan masalah bocah - hei, mereka masih berada di sekolah menengah pertama, jadi wajar, bukan? - atau masalah yang sama sekali berada di dunia yang bukan jangkauan Kuroko).

Awalnya hanya rasa hormat dan penasaran akan jati diri Kuroko yang dirasakannya. Ia menghormati Kuroko karena selain sang anggota yang keberadaannya sering diragukan itu bermain basket dengan hebat, ia juga tak melupakan tugas aslinya sebagai pelajar. Selain Midorima (yang dianggapnya terlalu sombong), hanya Kurokolah yang mengerti sebagian besar mata pelajaran di sekolah mereka dan bisa lolos ujian dengan sekali coba (bahkan Akashi saja masih harus melakukan remedial untuk beberapa mata pelajaran). Lama-kelamaan, rasa hormatnya itu berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan yang berbeda.

_Rasa cinta._

_Tapi tak mungkin, bukan? Mereka sama-sama pria._

Jadi, alih-alih menghadapi dan menerima perasaan itu, ia merasa cukup puas dengan menjadi teman Kuroko saja. Ia terlalu takut untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko dan dijauhi karenanya. Hei, meskipun sejak dulu tak pernah terdengar gosip bahwa Kuroko sedang berpacaran ataupun membawa majalah Playboy (seperti Aomine), namun bukan berarti si pebasket berambut biru muda itu tak tertarik pada wanita, bukan?

Kemudian sekarang, sebuah cerita di dunia maya, layaknya paranormal yang bisa membaca isi hati orang, menampilkan semua harapan dan perasaannya secara frontal. Efeknya, cerita itu membuatnya gemas. Kalau ia bertemu penulisnya, ia bersumpah akan memberinya apapun yang ia inginkan.

Ah, lagi-lagi mimpi. Dunia internet kan bersinonim dengan kata anonim. Siapa pun bisa menjadi siapa yang mereka inginkan di sana. Jadi kemungkinan Kise bertemu si penulis, dengan fakta yang barusan, telah tereduksi menjadi nil. Karena lelah memikirkannya, Kise pun menguap dan kemudian berangkat ke alam mimpi. Besok porsi latihannya pasti berganda karena hari ini ia sudah bolos latihan. Kalau tidak tidur sekarang, bisa-bisa ia pingsan.

* * *

"Selamat pagi~ hoahm."

Kuroko yang bertemu Kise di gerbang sekolahnya pagi itu pun merasa heran mengapa Kise terus-terusan menguap. Kise yang terlihat segar dan selalu tersenyum cerah, kali ini terlihat mengantuk dan siap tidur kapan saja kepalanya berjumpa bantal.

"Kise-kun, nampaknya kau ngantuk...," tegur Kuroko.

"Begitulah, Kurokocchi...," jawab Kise. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja, kok," lanjutnya. "Hari ini, kita latihan, tidak?"

"Kalau badanmu tidak enak, nanti kutumpuk saja utang latihanmu sampai kau sehat. Akashi-kun pasti mengerti," jawab Kuroko. Ia tak ingin Kise jatuh pingsan saat latihan, pasti merepotkan. Karena ia tak bisa mengangkat tubuh Kise ke ruang UKS sendirian, ia pasti butuh bantuan anggota tim lainnya, dan itu dijamin akan membuat Akashi gondok berat karena hal itu dianggap merusak harmoni latihan.

"Tidak kok, aku sehat-sehat saja... Sampai ketemu nanti, ya!," lanjut Kise, sebelum mereka berpisah untuk masuk kelas masing-masing. Mereka tidak bertemu sampai waktunya latihan tiba.

Di waktu latihan, kelelahan Kise akibat begadang semalam terlihat semakin jelas. Shoot yang dilakukannya tidak banyak yang masuk pada keranjang. Kuroko pun dibuat semakin khawatir dan memberi isyarat pada Kise untuk menghampirinya. Ia pun sekalian meminta izin untuk istirahat sebentar pada Akashi.

"Kalian punya lima menit," ujar Akashi.

Kuroko pun kemudian memilih untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang sebenarnya memungkinkan Kise untuk tiduran. Namun alih-alih tiduran, Kise memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Kuroko. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Kuroko memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun? Kelihatannya kau lelah sekali," tanya Kuroko. "Kau sakit?"

Kise menggeleng. "Ah, tidak. Semalam aku habis membaca cerita, dan tahu-tahu sudah lewat tengah malam..."

Kuroko pun tersenyum tipis, kemudian dibuat penasaran akan cerita yang bisa membuat Kise begadang untuk membacanya. Seingatnya, Kise benci membaca, bahkan belajar untuk ujian saja ia yakin jika tak terpaksa takkan dilakukannya.

"Memang cerita apa?," tanya Kuroko. Wajah Kise memerah sejenak.

"Anu... Itu, cerita di situs fanfiksi, judulnya _Two Hurt_ dan kebetulan aku yang jadi tokohnya, jadi aku penasaran akan isinya... Nanti kukirimi email berisi tautannya deh...," jawab Kise kemudian.

_Kini giliran Kuroko yang membeku._

"Kalian berdua, waktu istirahat kalian sudah selesai!," teriak Akashi. Kuroko pun tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian kembali ke lapangan.

_Satu hal yang Kuroko tahu, ia belum siap, dan tak akan pernah siap, mendengar respon Kise akan ceritanya._


End file.
